In Confidence
Log Title: In Confidence Characters: Crosscut, Jetfire, Slingshot, Spike Location: Command Center - Autobot City Date: September 30, 2012 TP: Dweller TP, Trucial Abysmia TP Summary: Crosscut and Spike discuss Marissa's recruitment. Category:2012 Category:Dweller TP Category:Logs Category:Trucial Abysmia TP As logged by Crosscut - Sunday, September 30, 2012, 10:17 PM MAIL: Folder 0 N------ 1 ( 520) From: Spike Sub: CONFIDENTIAL - LEVEL 3 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1 From: Spike At: Mon Sep 17 19:37:26 2012 (Conn) Fldr : 0 Status: Unread To : Crosscut Subject: CONFIDENTIAL - LEVEL 3 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Heyah Crosscut - I don't know what kind of charms Marissa pulled on you, but they obviously worked. Did you know that she has like...ZERO experience with the Joes AND up until now, just a passing interest in the Autobots? How do you think the Joes are going to react that their own representative isn't even a Joe?! Look, I know you've got this 'zen master' type of approach to mentoring me, but if you want to see me make some progress in this position, you're going to have to start communicating with me! - Spike out --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Command Center - Ground Floor - Autobot City :Once you enter this gigantic room, the first thing you notice is the huge mainframe sitting against the far wall. Looking a bit like an updated version Teletraan I, the main computer of Metroplex runs constant checks on the perimeter defenses of Autobot City, keeping the network current. The gigantic viewer takes up most of the wall, and currently displays the area outside Metroplex's gates. Several smaller monitors bear different images, some a satellite-uplinked view of Earth, others of complex data readouts. From here, Earth's situation can be ascertained almost instantaneously. :Along the other walls are assorted computer terminals, linked to Teletraan II, that are used by individual Autobots for data processing and accessing information from the main computer core. On the north wall is a large portrait of Cybertron, apparently the artist's conception of the fabled Golden Age. Spike comes in from Central Corridor - Ground Level - Autobot City. Crosscut is at Teletraan II, downloading reports from agents all over the world. Spike walks in with a confused look on his face - right after his meeting with Marissa. Spike sits down at his station and turns his chair around, looking at Crosscut. Crosscut's optics glow amber as Spike comes into the room, and he partially detaches from the computer to direct more of his CPU to relatime interaction. "Hello, Spike," he asks pleasantly. Spike says, "Heyah..."" Crosscut says evenly, "How did your meeting go with Ensign Faireborn?" Spike looks up at Crosscut. "OK - Heyah - when you recruited her, did you know she has virtually no experience with the Joes... other than being a family member, AND her roommate knows more about the Autobots than she does?" Spike says, "You... don't think that'd piss off any of the Joes that you're hiring a liaison from the outside, given that there's plenty of people in the Joes with communication experience?"" Crosscut responds with a tinge of amusement in his voice. "Yes. I wanted someone familiar with the Joes, but with an outside perspective." Spike blinks. "And... you didn't bother telling me that before going in...why?" Crosscut says evenly, "Oh, I'm sure she will work with Joe communications officers as well as you will work with Blaster's team - Marissa is just someone who can concentrate exclusively on Autobot/Joe interaction." Spike says, "Is this like one of your 'let's see if he sinks or swims' tests? Any word if General Hawk will let her live with the Joes?" Crosscut says evenly, "I wanted you to make your own initial impressions, and I have every confidence in both of you. No word from Hawk, but it's my understanding he has other duties he may feel are of higher priority." A faint smirk comes across Spike's face. "Thanks..." He adds "But you're not worried any Joes are going to be ticked that one of their own isn't handling this?" Crosscut says evenly, "Hawk is very welcome to assign whomever he wants for his team... for my team, I wanted Marissa and you." Spike smirks slightly. "Thanks..." Crosscut says evenly, "My pleasure. It's an honest assessment of your ability -- trust me, I wouldn't accept anyone with whom I didn't respect and trust." Spike looks up. "Hyeah... I just wanted to make sure we were square - you DO know that I didn't want you guys to make a 'slave' for my dad." He looks at Crosscut, "The fact that you insinuated that... sort of freaked me out." Crosscut says evenly, "Oh. My apologies. I didn't mean any insulting insinuations." Spike says, "Just to confirm... I don't want that... but at the same time - Buster and I are kinda stuck with the dad situation." He adds "Regardless... it won't interfere with the job."" Slingshot wanders in and plunks himself in front of a monitor. "Yay, Monitor duty," he says a bit sarcastically. Spike grins and looks up at Slingshot. "Heyah - you never know." Crosscut turns from his conversation with Spike. "Hello, Slingshot." Spike says, "So... if I want to say something about Marissa to you - you'll keep it in confidence, right?" "What's going on? Something more interesting than watching the Nothing Show?" Slingshot says. Crosscut says evenly, "Of course." Crosscut looks over to Slingshot, a possible problem with the whole 'in confidence' thing. =) Spike doesn't even consider the Slingshot scenario. "She's pissed about how we handled the TA situation, even though I said he were so desperate for fuel at the time, we couldn't afford to be picky with our sources. And she doesn't like the occasional Cobra sympathizing we've been guilty of in the past." Crosscut shrugs it off. "Leadership requires tough decisions, and sometimes strange bedfellows." Spike nods. Oblivious to his last request, Spike asks "So, what did she think about me?" Slingshot continues to watch the monitors, "Pretend I'm not even here." Crosscut chuckles. "She hasn't given me her assessment yet, but when she does... I'm sure it will remain in my confidence. Slingshot puts a headset on! Crosscut's voice continues to be touched with amusement. Spike says, "Of course - but... if you could maybe give me a hint or two on what to brush up on, I'd appreciate it." Crosscut says evenly, "I'm sure should you require any further instruction or training, I will be happy to provide it." Spike adds evenly "Somehow I knew that." Crosscut looks over to Slingshot. "I appreciate the Aerialbots' efforts in assisting G.I. Joe recently." Slingshot takes off his headset and looks around. Spike looks at Slingshot. "Anything happening?" Slingshot peers at the monitor. "This is odd," he says, "I thought I was intercepting a message that came from Jetfire, but it blipped out suddenly." Crosscut looks mildly at Slingshot. "Oh?" Spike looks at the monitor. "Technically - his systems sometimes are a bit glitchy... hopefully it's just that." Crosscut says evenly, "Not good for the Autobots' premiere air guardian to be out of contact... He should definitely have that looked at." <> Jetfire says, "test" <> Ambassador Crosscut says, "Ah. Welcome back." <> Slingshot says, "Pass?" <> Jetfire says, "As a precaution, I will be quarantining myself. Does Trailbreaker or Defensor have a force field that would prevent any contagion from spreading?" <> Slingshot says, "someone want to tell me what's going on?" <> Jetfire says calmly "I engaged Starscream - and it appears he caught some sort of... contagion. And after doing a scan on myself, it looks like I contacted it as well. It's microscopic right now, but apparently, it can spread. It looks like it only affects the exo-armor - but I don't want to take any chances." <> Ambassador Crosscut says, "Ah. Yes. Quarantine sounds best, then." Autobot City Sensor> Jetfire has arrived. Autobot City Sensor> Jetfire waves to the camera. <> Ambassador Crosscut says, "Er, does returning to Autobot City seem the best option, Jetfire?" <> Jetfire says, "There are quarantine quarters there. I wouldn't mind getting into an enclosed area. The dust around here wrecks havoc on my systems. Otherwise, I suppose I could move into the Ark. But I'd be able to possibly research what is happening in a quartile lab within Autobot City." <> Ambassador Crosscut says, "I would have recommended one of Mt St Hilary's external bunkers, but I suppose if you're already here..." Autobot City Sensor> Jetfire sighs. "I am a scientist, Crosscut! That is why I'm recommending me quarantining myself - just ensure my lab equipment is present, so I can start working on this!" <> Ambassador Crosscut says, "Report to the Quarantine Lab here in Autobot City, then, Jetfire, and let us know if there's any more equipment you need." <> Jetfire says, "No" <> Jetfire says, "I will upload a list of items I require in the quarantine lab. I think it's best the equipment is set up first. Then I enter. Minimizing any contact." <> Ambassador Crosscut says, "Very well. Who would you prefer to set up the equipment?" <> Jetfire says, "I will set it up. I just need someone to deliver all the items." Autobot City Sensor> Jetfire paces around calmly. <> Slingshot says, "Quarantine? What did you catch, Seekeritis?" <> Jetfire says, "I have no idea what I caught. Apparently, it spreads, but so far, it looks like it only affects our exterior armor. Right now, my exposure is microscopic, but from what Starscream said, it will accelerate." <> Slingshot says, "that's not good." <> Ambassador Crosscut says, "I will have Wideload bring you the equipment you need." Spike looks at Slingshot and Crosscut. "I've been reading about contagious diseases with Transformers... it's a rare occurrence, right?" Crosscut says evenly, "Well..." Spike looks up at Crosscut. "I said 'rare' - not 'nonexistent'" Crosscut says evenly, "Well, yes. It depends on your definition of 'rare,' I suppose." Spike says, "Rare in that communicable disease is not as common as other... injuries for Transformers." Crosscut says evenly, "Well, yes, when you consider the war. And they're more rare on Earth, where the population is rather contained." Spike adds "And for the most part, diseases here usually are confined to organics." Crosscut says evenly, "I'm not so sure. Your Internet is a sewer, I'm afraid to say." Spike looks up at Crosscut and can't help but chuckle. "Yes, computer viruses! But guess what, the Internet has done more to help your cause than anything that came before!" Crosscut is quiet a long time, and then finally says to himself, "Well, yes, I suppose... in aggregate. Right now, however, it's being used to spread quite a bit of anti-Autobot and anti-US propaganda. I'm worried about the return of IMORTAL or something similar." Spike nods. He looks up at Crosscut. "HRC is even hammering us for that double execution in Abysmia... saying Optimus Prime was complacent to a dictator." Crosscut sighs again. "Yes. Rapid spread of information is usually a good thing, but disinformation can be replicated just as quickly." Spike looks up at Crosscut. "I told them to review Prime's statement. His statement only praised Sheikh Saud's donation - not his policy. Crosscut says evenly, "Sadly that doesn't seem to be enough. There are some now who wish to hear Optimus Prime strongly denounce Sheikh Saud's government and policies, which I fear would make things worse, not better. The apparent transition to democracy in that country is going to be a difficult one." Spike smiles slightly. "At least his son won't be in power." Crosscut says evenly, "I wouldn't be so sure." Spike gives Crosscut a quizzical look. "Why? Shiekh Saud just announced he was opening his land up for democratic elections!" Crosscut says evenly, "Yes. And your impression of his son is that he will just quietly give up his expected rise to power?" Spike looks up at Crosscut. "He's his son... he has no choice!" He adds "Life sucks... get used to it." "I suppose we will see what takes place," Crosscut says dryly. Crosscut watches Spike leave, and then turns back to his console, lost in thought.